


Jeyna Headcanons

by mermaidxwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Frazel Mentioned, Solangelo Mentioned, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of various Jeyna headcanons for the neglected tag. Since there was next to no backstory for this (romantic) pairing, I didn't have any major creative obstacles. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeyna Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has so much potiential, but little development in the series.

\- Rather than that crappy scene in TLH, Jason engulfs Reyna in a bear hug when the Argo gets to New Rome. 

\- Reyna has super human reflexes (she is part goddess)

\- Jason found this out when he tried to pinch her bum in the legion and he was knocked out cold in exactly 3 seconds

\- Jason calls her baby girl and it drives her nuts

\- Jason gets insansely jealous when it comes to Reyna. If another guy as much as touches her arm, he will summon lightning.

\- Everyone in New Rome knows when they say their doing Senate Business, they mean hooking up.

\- They have each others phone chargers in their rooms because they're in each others' room so often.

\- If someone is looking forJason, the first place they go is Reyna's room. 

\- Nothing turns Jason on as much as Reyna training. 

-Their first time was after they won the Titan War

\- Every since Percy/Leo introduced it to him, Jason has not stopped twerking. He has no butt and is super awkward, but he loves twerking in front of Reyna whenever she's doing something. She laughs and rolls her eyes every time.

\- Double dates with Frazel!!!!

\- Jason has an obsession with Reyna's hair. He's always unbraiding it, running his fingers through it, and then braiding it again. 

\- They're the couple that argues about everything, but both secretly love it. (They're Romans, what do you expect)

\- Every now and again the arguements will turn violent and these always end with rough sex and takeout. 

\- There used to be a Reyna fan club at New Rome and Jason was President.

\- One of Reyna's hobbies is turning Jason on during Senate Meetings. (Sometimes she'll "accidently" touch his crotch or bend over. She'll even whisper in his ear.)

\- Jason is really loud in bed so most of the camp knows when they're at it. 

\- They have alcohol contests that always end with them hooking up.

\- SO many inside jokes

\- They have dirt on ALL their friends (especially those in the legion)

\- They end up getting a gorgeous apartment in New Rome (Praetor Perks) and it's their friends' favorite hangout spot everytime they visit.

\- Frank and Percy have both walked in on them doing it. Frank nearly died of embarrassment and never brought it up again, but Percy loves to tease them about it. 

-Nico is practically their adopted son so they thoroughly interrogated (read: harrassed and threatened) Will the minute they heard solangelo rumors.


End file.
